Dragon Ball Universe
by Funk3y
Summary: The Z-Fighters get sent to Universe 8 by an evil sorcerer. What adventures await them? How will they get back to their universe? But their also seems to be a deity who might want to help or destroy. After helping Universe 8 of course. Please read Sento Shinrai's stories. He inspired me to take another chance at a DBZ Story.
1. Universe 8

**Author Note: GUESS WHO'S BACK,BACK AGAIN, JOAQUINOFTHEFUNK.** **I have been pretty active on FictionPress though. But this will be my main DBZ story though. End** **of Note.**

Goku was flying back home. Goku just came back from training on King Kai's planet. Little did he know there was a danger lurking around. A sorcerer was inside his house. Goku walked in to house unaware of the sorcerers presence. Goku called Chichi and Goten with no response. Goku walked to the living room where he saw a man wearing a black cloak with crystal ball floating. Goten a Chichi were nowhere to be seen . Goku asked "hey what are you doing here.?" The sorcerer started speaking in a unknown language. Goku started to fade away with an instant transmission-esc effect.

Goku appeared in the middle of West City, he was disoriented but he could make out people in front of him. Goku could see Vegeta,Gohan,Ubb,Goten pretty much cursed " Damn Kakarot your here too. Now none of us can stop him." Goku asked " Uhh what's going on?" Vegeta said " Were in a different dimension it was easy to find that out. But now because of you that sorcerer can take over our world while we might have problems to deal with here-" Piccolo interrupted " Impeding our progress on figuring out how to get back."

Goku said " Wait. If this is a different dimension does that me mean that there are other versions of us here?" Gohan responded " Theoretically yes. But we haven't found them. But we can feel their Ki. It seems weaker than ours. " Goku said " Well then lets find them." Goku quickly flew off with the others following him.

* * *

Vegeta and Nail were having another one of their brawls. Vegeta took a sweep from Nail who then put his hand on Vegeta's stomach and charged a blast. "DEMON CANNON!" Vegeta was knocked into the ground creating a small crater. Vegeta got back up slowly with Nail having a smirk on his face. Vegeta was now standing upright when Nail was about to attack Vegeta with a karate chop but Vegeta back flipped a few times to get away. Vegeta then held out his hands. "GALICK GUN!" A bright purple beam shot out Vegeta's hands and flew and a supersonic speed at Nail. Nail had enough time to evade the attack but at the cost of his arm. Vegeta huffed and puffed. He and Nail had been fighting for awhile. Nail then started scream. Then with aa second of flying blood Nail hadhis arm back. Vegeta was quite surprised from this technique. But he still kept his cool. Vegeta dashed over to the now exhausted Nail and kicked him in the face. Nail was able to retaliate but his attacks were so sluggish do to his tiredness. Vegeta gave Nail a barrage of knees to Nails stomach. Nail spit out blood with each blow. Vegeta punched Nail in the face a few times and then Vegeta uppercuted Nail making him fly into the sky. Vegeta focused his ki into his fist. " BLAST FIST!" Nail was now in front of Vegeta but still midair. Vegeta then punched Nail in the stomach sending him flying at lightspeed. His body rippled as soon as the attack landed.

* * *

"Hey I think I see somebody." said Goku. Trunks looked down. Then he looked to his side where Vegeta was flying beside him. Trunks looked back at the ground. Trunks asked " Hey could that be other dad?"Than laughed and said " That might be Vegeta but he wouldn't be your dad." The Z-Fighters landed in front of Vegeta. They noticed a feint power close to them When they turned to the source it was Nail unconscious and wounded. 8-Vegeta( All the characters who are in this universe who have the same name as their counterpart will have an 8 to distinguish them ) asked " Who are you people?" Goku responded " We're you from another universe. 8-Vegeta had a puzzled face. Gohan said " This is going to take a lot of explanation. "

* * *

"So this place has seven mystical objects that can grant a wish each." said a woman as she sat on her throne on Planet Bardock. A warrior saiyan responded "Yes princess Kakkalotta.".

* * *

 **Yesh. I bet you know who that last character was. This is a prolouge but I will try to make the next chapters 1000+ words. Also I'll put down the power levels for each only for the characters that fight or are surprise characters.**

 **Power Levels**

 **8-Vegeta- 500.000**

 **8-Nail-650.000**

 **Kakkalotta- 1.200.000**

 **8 Power Levels seem lower in their Universe but in Universe 7 they're power levels ( Number) would get three extra zeroes.**


	2. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 1**

 **Sento Shinrai:Interesting first chapter. Interested in what happens next! (Thumbs up)**

 **Joaquinofthefunk: Why thank you. I will probably have a lot of suprises in this story too.**

* * *

8-Vegeta said " No we haven't been attacked by aliens. " Gohan said " Interesting. But we probably won't have many problems with the Saiyans. " Goten said "Hey other Vegeta I just want to say that you're nicer than our makes us train sooo muchhhh." Vegeta replied aggressively " That's because you slack off with your training!" Tien said " Even though we probably are stronger that doesn't mean that we should take any chances." Goku said " Oh yeah. He since we know that you're Saiyan because y'know your Vegeta. Can you do this?" Goku's hair perked up and turned yellow. 8-Vegeta said surprised " Woah, what's that!" Vegeta sighed and said " This is going to take even longer."

* * *

"It's been a month and finally only a few more minutes." said Kakkalotta. She continued " Generals Nappa,Raditz,and Paragus go on in the smaller pods with your squads and get headstart on finding these "Dragon Balls" All three responded " Yes Princess Kakkalot!"Then with that three space pods landed on Planet Earth.

* * *

Everyone could sense the energy landing on Planet Earth. Everyone ran outside to see what appeared to be Nappa with hair and no moustache, Raditz, and Paragus. All of them were smirking. Their squads landed on other places in the world. Vegeta laughed " It looks like I get to kill Nappa again!" 8-Nappa face immediately turned into a face of anger instead of a face of cockiness. He flew off with Vegeta following said " Y'know Raditz I never got to fight you. " Raditz thought _How does the boy know my name?_ Raditz said " C'mon brat. Let's fight." Gohan nodded "But we have to fight elsewhere. What about the grasslands?" Raditz rolled his eyes. Gohan flew away with Raditz following him. Goten said " I guess Trunks and I will take on that weird guy." Paragus just nodded and flew away with Goten and Trunks. Goku whined " Aww, why don't I have anyone to fight.

* * *

Vegeta dashed quickly at 8-Nappa and kneed him in the side of the neck.8-Nappa was stunned so Vegeta then grabbed 8-Nappa's aarms. Vegeta then gave 8-Nappa a barrage of kicks to the then let go of 8-Nappa's arms and elbowed him in the stomach. 8-Nappa grinned " This armor is too strong for basic attacks like that." 8-Nappa swung his arm and hit Vegeta with his bicep knocking him into a rock. 8-Nappa said while powering up " Now puny human, get ready to die!" 8-Nappa's short hair began to sway in the wind from his aura. His aura was growing into a brighter shade of yellow. His eyes' color turned into a sharp turquoise. 8-Nappa stood in the same pose of the Nappa from Universe 7. "NAPPA CANNON!" A bright yellow beam flew out of 8-Nappa's mouth and was flying towards Vegeta. A few seconds later there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Gohan and 8-Raditz's fight was already underway. There were explosions left and right. It turned out that 8-Raditz could go Super Saiyan just like Nappa. Gohan was still in his normal form. Gohan wanted to see everything 8-Raditz could do just in case. Besides that Gohan was still playing with 8-Raditz.8-Raditz dashed at Gohan. Gohan just took out his index and middle finger. Gohan waited until 8-Raditz was right in front of him and then he shot 8-Raditz back with just the wind imitating his father from the time he expirenced on Namek. 8-Raditz said " Prepare for something only an elite could do." 8-Raditz's hair got spikier and his golden aura had electric currents circled around it. Gohan though _Thats his limit I can see it in his eyes._ Gohan powered up to his mystic form. Gohan stood in the signature pose.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"SINGLE SUNDAY!"

* * *

Goten and Trunks had already fused. They were in normal form teenage Gotenks. It seemed that still he and 8-Paragus were equal. They always attacked and counter attacked. Gotenks tried to grab 8-Paragus' leg but 8-Paragus was able to punch him in the face knocking him back. 8-Paragus then tried to elbow Gotenks in the nose but Gotenks ducked and kicked him in the chin. Gotenks now had the hit he needed. He punched Paragus in the face knocking him through the air. But Gotenks chased him and countinuesly punched and kicked him. Once Gotenks was done with the barrage he knocked Paragus down onto the ground. "DIE DIE MISSLE BARRAGE!" A flurry of ki blasts flew down _towards_ Paragus it each them connecting. But Gotenks wasn't done because he pulled out Trunks signature technique. " BIG TREE CANNON!" A yellow beam flew out of Gotenks hands and shot down hitting 8-Paragus directly.

* * *

Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamacha,Krillin, and 8-Vegeta were on scout. They had been flying for what seemed like yours. Until they spotted a giant space pod entering Earth's atmosphere. When it landed a giant Saiyan army came out of the pod. Seven small groups flew away from it. Besides that the army was still quite large. Goku felt a strong power level approaching them. It was Princess Kakkalotta. She said " It seems you're group is trying to stop the Saiyans. " Goku noticed how she looked a little bit like him. She continued " Y'know I have an army." Goku responded" We have the Z Fighters." Kakkalotta said _" Well the "Z-Fighters"_ will bow to mme, Princess Kakkalotta! " Goku said " You guys will be alright with an army. Go I'll deal with this." Goku and Kakkalotta started each other in the eyes while the others flew down to attack the army. Her eyes were filled with anger. But It didn't seem to be against him. Goku noticed this but still kept a serious look on his face. A battle between Gokus wasabout to begin.

* * *

 _Kakkalotta was just born. Her father and mother Baddock, and Gine also known as the King and Queen of Planet Bardock. The thing was though that one day because of King Bardock's peaceful rule. Gine assainated him while Kakkalotta was only 7. She witnessed the murder of her father. Her heart was now filled with hate towards her mother._

* * *

 **Yes I did try my best on an Avengers Reference. LOL. But I decided to give you guys some backstory on Universe 8's events. Sad. Also I never use multipiers.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Vegeta:**

 **8-Nappa :4.500.000 SS:7.500.000**

 **Gohan: Mystic:**

 **8-Raditz:2.300.000 SS:500.000.000 SS2: 8.500.000**

 **8-Paragus : 2.000.000**

 **Gotenks:**

 **Bye:)**


	3. A Saiyan Deity Enters the Fray

**Reviews**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Son of Whitebread: ooh gender swap**

 **Joaquinofthefunk: Yep :)**

A teenage a boy of average build was standing listening to a had white hair and black eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. But his most defining features was the black and white striped tail above his buttocks. " An army of humanoid aliens have attacked Earth. " The boy smirked. "Looks like I get to have some real fun."

* * *

Pan was assigned also for lookout but she had found nothing. She did however find a energy source. That was that boy. She intended the shop he was in. Pan no longer felt the energy. Pan yelled " Hello!" She didn't get a response. The boy was elsewhere but still in the shop. " Oh. This must be one of the individuals fighting against our army. I can deal with her." Pan kept on yelling to no response. Pan stopped yelling and gave up after a few minutes. She walked outside and was about to fly away, but then out of nowhere she got kicked in the face leaving a bruise. She looked to her side to she the boy descending with his arms crossed. His white hair was flowing all the way down to his waist. The boy landed and said " Come at me." Pan responded " With pleasure." Pan dashed towards the boy. She punched at lightspeeds but was talking " Hey what's your name. I want to know the person's name before I kick their butt." They boy while still dodging the punches ( Like Vegeta versus Frieza) " Call me Korne." As soon as he said that he back flipped and kicked Pan in the chin.

Korne was serious now. Korne grabbed Pan's arms and continuosly kneed her in the stomach. Korne after awhile of thrashing let go of her arms and grabbed her leg. Korne spun at an angle giving Pan a face full of dirt every few seconds. Pan was trying to resist the entire time but to no avail. Korne held her up by the head. Korne was angry." C'mon why won't you scream. I love to hear the agony of my test subjects. " Pan was able to mutter " Piss off." Korne replied " Oh got a sharp tounge do we?" Korne threw Pan into the ground. Korne then began to stomp on her head repeadately. " If you don't scream. you'll die right now." But the stomping stopped. Pan stood up slowy to see her 8 counterpart battering Korne. After a few seconds 8-Pan back flipped away landing besides Pan. She said " I felt your energy getting weaker. We have to deal with this guy." 8-Pan handed Pan a Senzu bean.

Pan ate the bean completely rejunvinated for the stand off. This could be a fight to the death.

* * *

Elsewhere a fight is just beginning. Goku and Kakkalotta punched each other's fist. Goku saw his chance to kick her so he tried to kick her in her side but Kakkalotta dodged and strikes Goku in the then used her tail to grab Goku leg. Goku thought _I'm gonna need to take care of that._ Goku grabbed the tail. Kakkalotta said " Y'know even if you knew a Saiyan I bet you've no one without that stupid weakness." Goku said " Well I wasn't trying to activate it." Goku then elbowed her in the face, knocking her through the hair and ripping off the tail. Goku said while rubbing the back of his head " Sorry if that hurt too much. I don't want to kill you. Heck you could even stay here. I know you'll change your ways. I do however want to fight." Kakkalotta said " As if I give a crap about what you say." Kakkalotta soared over to Goku. Kakkalotta punched forward but Goku dodged and was Kakkalotta. Goku then kicked her in the stomach stunning her for a second. Goku the chanted the famous word. "KAMEHAMEHA!" A blue beam launched out of Goku's feet and launched Kakkalotta in the sky breaking open her armor.

* * *

Vegeta had just received the _Nappa Cannon_. 8-Nappa was panting. He put one hundred percent into the attack. The dust cleared from tready for the laughed. He didn't see anything. He looked up. He saw Vegeta. He was surprised that he was still alive. Vegeta however was am little bruised. " Okay Nappa. Now you've officially pissed me off. Get ready for the maximum. " Vegeta started to yell as his hair flashed and lighting striked. Vegeta's hair waved in the wind. He hair also grew even spikier. 8-Nappa watched in awe as a Super Saiyan 2 stood before him. Vegeta moved so fast 8-Nappa couldn't even see him. Before he knew it he had been punched in the stomach. Vegeta then shot an energy beam from his fist. The blast punched a gaping hole straight through him. 8-Nappa was shot back with blood flying out of the new wound of his. He was bleeding out quickly.

Vegeta walked over 8-Nappa with a smirk on his face. He said " I know you won't change. I have full authority to kill you. I won't be fooled by any tricks." Vegeta grabbed 8-Nappa by his neck. 8-Nappa's eyes were barely open when he was sent flying into the air. The last words he would hear are " GALICK GUN!"

* * *

Back with the Pans and Korne things seemed to be going good for them. . Korne had wounds all over his body. The Pans were also injured but not as much as Korne. Everyone was tired, yet they did not know how long they had been fighting. Korne smiled. Korne then started to laugh maniacally. Pan said " What's so funny?" Korne replied " What if I told you this isn't my strongest form." Both Pans were surprised. Korne continued " I pretty sure you've heard of Super Saiyan and it's following transformations. Then you've also seen my black and white striped tail. Well let me also say this. I am a Saiyan Deity. Well to be more specific I am the latest of one of the 500,000 reincarnations. I am their god of the sun and moon This body is quite young and doesn't have my full power yet. Finally I'd like to reveal my true name Niy Gany ( Nee Gin-ee), but call me Korne."

"So let me finnaly show you this full power at the moment." Korne said Korne yelled as his hair grew spikier and longer. The Earth shook as he powered. His hair was now black and white alternating with each bang. His eyes' color was reversed with the eye being black and pupil being white. His shirt ripped off him revealing his bare chest. " This is the Yin Yang Super Saiyan Form!"

* * *

 **Woot Woot! I keeping Korne because it sounds funny. But I can't help but say that this is only the beginning. I've trying to keep things shorter for now though. Well here are the Power Levels! I don't know why sometimes they erase.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Vegeta: SS2:**

 **8-Nappa:4.500.000 SS: 7.500.000**

 **Pan:3.500.000**

 **8-Pan:2.500**

 **Korne: ( Holding Back Due to Handicap): 5.000.000 YYSS (O.2)** **:**

 **Goku:**

 **Kakkalotta(75%)10.000.000**


	4. Gods Collide

Pan and 8-Pan were both amazed at the sight. Everyone on the planet stopped fighting. Raditz said " What the devil is that!" as he felt a powerful earthquake. Both Gohan and Raditz stopped firing. Vegeta turned to the source. Goku and Kakkalotta both paused their fight as well. Vegeta said " Hmm. That could be something dangerous. I could probably deal with it. Kakkarot's Super Saiyan Three did the same thing. It's been ten years." Vegeta flew off to source of the earthquake. Everyone else also was going to center of the quake. They all arrived to see two unconscious girls that looked very silimar. Kakkalotta was very surprised at what she was seeing. She and her remaining forces bowed. Goku looked down at them " Why are you guys bowing?" Vegeta said " It's obviously a counterpart of one of our saiyan gods." Goku said, excited" That means I get to fight another god! Maybe if I can beat him I'll be a step closer to Lord Beerus!" Korne looked over in shock " You know of Lord Beerus!" Goku replied " Well yeah. I fought him as Super Saiyan God." Korne said " Oh so I'll have a actual challenge." Goku charged to his maximum " No half hearted fighting! " Goku's aura was now flaring with dark gold color. Korne told Goku " Call me Korne." Goku nodded.

The two clashed fists creating a giant shockwave, both of them blasted back from this. Korne stuck out his hand with spheres of ki appearing in front of them. Goku said to Vegeta " C'mon Vegeta get the Pans out of here." Vegeta replied " Many times I don't agree with you but this necessary." Vegeta picked up both of the Pans. He threw he to Krillin-8. He said " Thanks other Vegeta. But I'm leaving to get my daughter away." Gohan and Krillin left with their respective Pan. Goku chanted the words again.

 **"The Sun's"**

 **" Kamehame"**

 **"Wrath!"**

 **"Ha!"**

The bright orange beam and the Turtle Destruction Wave clashed. They gave off a blinding light as the two beams pushed each feedback from the clash sent intense winds in all directions. Neither sides were giving an inch. Korne yelled " You know one thing Goku! You might actually win this if It wasn't for one thing I have that you don't! Infinite God Ki! But I don't think that matters. I'm obviously the better fighter." The orange beam received a surge of power. It easily pushed the blue wave back.

But Goku stood still giving everything into his wave. He'd never hold back if he wanted to be the all his training he knew he couldn't be defeated that easily. With a lifetime's worth of blood, sweat,tears, but most importantly spirit he yelled "That isn't all I've got!" As if the world had stopped everyone's face was filled with anazement. The wave had changes into a black and white swirled technique. It's presence made The Sun's Wrath fade away. All Korne could do is watch as the beam approached him.

A giant explosion was cast where Korne stood before. Korne stood panting with ripped clothing. He was bruised and bleeding. One of his eyes was halfway shut. He laughed " Okay I admit. That was quite painful. But I won't stop fighting yet." He looked at the super saiyan with white and black bangs. " Impossible...But still incomplete!" He noticed some yellow bangs in mix.

Korne dashed at Goku and punched him square in the face. This sent Goku flying back leaving a bleeding bruise on his forward. Korne then fired a bunch of ki blasts at Goku. Each of them connected. Korne then dashed again and repeatedly punched Goku in the stomach. Goku spat out blood everything after a few punches. Korne then uppercuted Goku send him in the air. Korne then flew up and grabbed Goku by his ripped gi. A sphere of ki appeared in the other hand. He put it on Goku's stomach. He let go of the gi and kicked Goku in the neck knocking him down to the ground.

Korne then closed his hand making the sphere of ki explode. Goku rised from the destroyed ground. He yelled and flew at Korne. Midair the started to punch and kick. Each of them was blocked the other. The impacts were simultaneous. The sound of the counters could be heard all over the world. They ended by hiting each other's forearm. They both jumped back. Goku then continued to go on the offensive. " Super Kaioken!" ( I know it isn't canon, but it's damn fanfiction so let's roll with it.)

Goku's burning aura turned into a crimson color. He teleported to Korne and punched him with extreme force in the stomach. He then kneed him in the chin. Goku grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground. He flew down chanting the famous words once again. **" KAMEHAMEHA!"** He screamed. His stomped on Korne releasing the Kamehameha through his feet.

The attack immediately exploded in his face. When Goku jumped offer him and the Kaioken wore off. He was heavily injured from attacks with the Kaioken power boost as well. He slowly stood up with his chest burning. He huffed and puffed. He finally stood. He started to limp over to Goku. His ki was flaring, yet he limped. He continued to do so until his was face to with Goku. He smiled. " Looks like I get to finally have my rival. He walked away with the remaining saiyan forces following into their spaceship. Everyone looked on as the saiyan ship flew away.

* * *

Korne was floating in a healing chamber. Kakkalotta held her arm up to pod. She said " Maybe the Princess marrying the god story was true." She blushed at the thought. She turned around and walked away. She sat down, just thinking...

 _"Why mother!" I yelled I'm sadness. She looked at me...with that smile. Blood stained her armor and her skin-it wasn't hers. I held my father in my arms with a hole in his heart. He wiped away me tears. He said his last words " Don't Cry. GmI want you to go up one day and rule like I. I don't care who you'll eventually love. I want you to be happy..." His eyes closed and his arm fell down. I screamed with a faint laughter also being heard._

* * *

 **We'll that's a new chapter. I'm trying to update this more frequently but I still have two accounts to work on. ( Fanfiction and FictionPress ) So I'd love some positive feedback! It will my motivation to continue. Peace out!**

 **Power Levels**

 **YYSSKorne: 50bill**

 **YYSSKorne (Weakned): 40bil**

 **Goku (Max): 35bil**

 **IYYSSGoku: 65bil**

 **IYYSSGoku (Weakened): 52bil**

 **FIXED THE PROBLEM! Also the 8-Rule is over.**


	5. Erased

**Reviews**

 **Sento Shinrai:** Great man! Keep it up! Also, what's your account name on FictionPress? (I also have a story on FictionPress btw and I want to read yours)

 **Response: Thanks man. Also I know.**

* * *

The Saiyan Spaceship drifted through space. It was course to Planet Kakkalotta. But little did they know...they were being followed.

The alarms in the ship buzzed and rang. Everyone was looked as the door busted open. A blue and white Arcosian/Frieza Clan member walked out, he chuckled. " So much more of you to massacre. I thought getting rid of your king was enough. I even did it through the queen's body to cause even more disfunction. Then I thought you'd all eventually kill yourselves. But no, you had to make this hard for me!" Raditz yelled out " You bastard!" He transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed over to the arcosian. He chuckled once more " Know that you died by the hands of Eis you little monkey." He put on his arm stabbing Raditz through the heart. He coughed up his blood as the Super Saiyan transformation faded away. His life flashed before his eyes.

 _Raditz as a little four year old was eating some meat at a restaurant. Then suddenly a royal guard burst in through the door. " The king is dead!" " Raditz thought " Impossible!" He burst through doors and ran into the Royal Palace. He found the queen walking towards the princess,an energy blasts was forming in her hand. Raditz yelled out in tears " Stop It!" He turned Super Saiyan and shot a blast through the queen's stomach. The princess was bawling. The king was in her hands. The Super Saiyan transformation wore off. Raditz said " Don't worry I'll protect y-" he was interrupted by Kakkalotta punching him into a wall. Saying " Ew!"_

The memories were cut off with the blood lost. He slowly passed out. When he finally fell to the ground Eis stomped on his head, killing him. The Saiyans ran at him each one falling before him. Kakkalotta thought quickly and busted open the pod. A grabbed the slightly injured Korne out of it. She carried the slightly wounded deity. She ran to an escape pod and sat the god down. The pod blasted away from the ship in the direction of Earth. Kakkalotta didn't want to go back but if someone would know what to do it would the people on Earth.

* * *

The pod broke the atmosphere of Earth. When it landed both versions of the Z-Fighters awaited then . Korne stepped out in white and black saiyan armor. He held the sleeping Kakkalotta in both of his arms. He said " It seems this universe's Frieza had appeared. He has...eradicated the Saiyans. " All of the Z-Fighters were surprised at the statement. Goku seemed to be thinking hard about something.Z Vegeta said " Why should we help you!" Goku said "Don't be mean Vegeta this a time of loss." " This means you other guys gotta go to this universe's Namek. We have to stay here and just try to figure out a way to get back. We can't interfere that much." Everyone on the Universe 7 side were marveled!. " How did YOU think of that?!"

* * *

 **Well tthat's it. Normally I would update this with more words because it's a little disappointing for such a long wait and I am truly sorry, BUT ( Underline But :) ) I will be super-ultra-hyperactive on FictionPress. So Fanfiction will be taking a hiatus ( Hopefully a lot less shorter than the one this summer. )**

 **Power Levels**

 **Raditz: 2.3Bil**

 **Raditz SS: 12Bil**

 **Eis: Not telling that...**


End file.
